


Falling

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2007, Ridiculousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: The moment Nick and Greg get together on the show. Nick's stupidity will crash them together like no couple has been crashed together before. And Greg's question involving CPR might be enough to entwine them further...until Grissom walks in. Written for the Love Moment Challenge.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 3





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for The Love Moment Challenge on tv(dot)com and The Fort. This is the moment I see these two as more than just close friends. It’s written as if you’re watching it on the show(in present tense), because several of us will be sending our Moment stories to CBS/CSI to get their attention in a creative way and show them that these two characters belong together. The rating must be “G”(Nick and Greg parts, not including actual crime scenes) and they must be well edited so that these Moments do not get ignored. The word limit was set at 500 so that they could be short, easy to read, and so that they could get through as many of them as we can write and send them. If anyone wants to join us in our efforts, please do! We’re looking for as many stories as we can get! So, please, keep The Love alive, and get creative!

“Nick, you sure this is a good idea?” Greg asks, as the older CSI helps him tighten the harness around his body.  
“Greggo, stop complaining. Somebody put the body on that semi’s roof and you’re the lighter of the two of us. I can easily lift you up there with the pulley to collect the rest of the evidence. Don’t worry.”  
Greg sighs, looking up at the large truck parked in the CSI garage as Nick hands him his field kit.   
“You promise not to drop me?”  
“I swear on my soul.”  
Nick pulls on the rope, hoisting Greg into the air, towards the truck’s roof. Greg reaches out with his free hand and pulls himself closer to it, setting his kit down. But his grip is slippery with perspiration, his hand slips, and he swings away from the truck.   
“Nick!”  
“I got you!”   
Greg swings in the air several times as he tries to regain a hold on the truck  
“Hurry up G! I can’t hold you up there forever!”  
One look down tells Greg Nick is straining already. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and prepares to grab hold again, but this one last chance isn’t given an opportunity to happen as Nick’s hold on the rope loosens and Greg is now falling.   
“Niiiiiiiiick!!!!” he screams.   
Then he’s landing, and he tries to roll as he hits the concrete floor to save a few bones but he can’t because he doesn’t hit concrete.   
“Greg?” a strained Texan accent catches his ear and he turns his head to see what saved his bones.  
“Nick?”  
The other CSI is right beneath him, their faces mere inches apart. Eyes meet and neither one moves for several long minutes.  
“You need CPR?” Greg asks. “You’re not breathing.”  
“I think I just...”  
“What’s going on?” Grissom asks, walking in and finding them on the ground together.  
“Nick broke something,” Greg tells Grissom as he scrambles to his feet.  
“No I didn’t! I’m just fine!” Nick gets up.   
Their boss looks from them to the harness to the roof of the semi where Greg’s field kit patiently awaits his arrival.  
“No, you broke my heart! You promised not to let me fall,” the youngest says with an injured expression before a wide grin, aimed only at Nick, begins to appear.   
“Perhaps a ladder might have been better?” Grissom suggests, with an arched eyebrow before he leaves.  
“Yeah, right.”  
Nick grabs one from the wall and places it against the truck.   
“This time you go up there. I’ll hold the ladder.”   
Nick looks at Greg sideways and smiles.  
“Maybe I meant to do that,” he winks.  
“Oh, I know you did.”   
Halfway up he stops and looks back at Greg.  
“You know, I was going to acquiesce to your request...”   
Greg’s eyebrows raise.  
“Since I haven’t been breathing too well and all.”  
“Hmmmm... Too bad Grissom walked in then. We coulda done something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just so you all know neither Nick nor Greg were harmed during the writing of this one shot. There were emergency personnel there the whole time. I swear on my soul! lol...  
> Final word count(minus A/Ns): 491


End file.
